


Only One Way

by Tarash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Pheromones, Fuck Or Die, Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: While James is out as the Guardian, Winn gets sprayed with alien pheromones that have an aphrodisiac effect, and of course the only way to cure Winn is by having sex with him. Fortunately, James can rely on Mon-El to give him occasionally helpful advice on the phone.





	Only One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in season two, before the DEO/Kara/Alex knew about James being the Guardian.

James was used to a little background noise from Winn in his earpiece. It was comforting, in a way, to hear the rustle of Winn moving around in the van, or his muttered curses as he was playing a game on his phone and losing.

Tonight had been a pretty average night for the Guardian. There’d been two attempted robberies and one guy trying to steal a car, and all three had been dealt with.

He was about to tell Winn that maybe they should call it a night when Winn suddenly called out.

_“Hey, this isn’t a taxi service, you can’t just – oh no, this is bad, this is bad.”_

There was a loud scuffle, the noise of something tumbling over, and James was running back to the van. “Winn, I’m coming for you!”

“ _No, I read your file, you’re not coming anywhere near me!”_

File? Who or what was in the van with Winn?

Winn didn’t speak, but there was some grunting as Winn struggled with whoever had come into the van, and then nothing.

For a moment, James thought that this was it, Winn was dead and it was all James’ fault for dragging him into this Guardian business. He should’ve known something would go wrong; he should’ve known –

 _“You smell nice!”_ Winn laughed. _“Why didn’t your file mention you smell nice? Hey, hey, where are you going? That’s rude!”_

By the time James reached the van, the intruder was nowhere to be seen. “Winn? What was that?” James asked, entering the van.

Winn was lying on the floor, a happy smile on his face. “That was awesome.” He held his hands up to his face and wiggled his fingers. “James, have my fingers always looked like this?”

James pulled the door shut behind him, and crouched down. He removed his Guardian’s helmet, and looked at Winn. His hands looked normal. “Winn, what happened?”

Winn stared at his fingers for a few more seconds, and then managed to focus on James. His eyes were glazed over. “Oh, it was just the Liefderian that the DEO has been tracking since this afternoon,” he said. “I read the file!”

Okay, that was good. At least they wouldn’t have to waste time figuring out what kind of alien had attacked Winn. “And what do Liefderians do, Winn?” James asked. Winn was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. “Winn? Focus, buddy.”

Winn smiled at him. “You have really pretty eyes, James. Real pretty.”

And then he promptly passed out.

James sighed. He was gonna have to call some people, but who? Winn had said that the DEO had been tracking the alien, so Kara, Alex and J’onn were probably out chasing it already. He could also drop Winn off at the DEO, since they would be able to deal with Winn better than he could, but that also meant explaining why he was wearing this armour.

James removed his gloves, then checked Winn’s wrist. His pulse was strong and steady, that was good. His skin felt warm, though,  as if he had been out in the sun.

Who could he call who would be able to tell him about Liefderians without then immediately grilling him about what he and Winn had been doing?

Once he realised the obvious answer, James sighed and grabbed his phone. “The things I do for you,” he told Winn, who was still smiling.

*

“This is Mon-El of Daxam, please leave a message!”

James frowned. “That’s not how you pick up a phone, Mon-El.”

“Isn’t it? That’s what I hear whenever I try to call Kara. Except with her name instead of mine, obviously,” Mon-El replied.

“Why am I not surprised?” James muttered, running one hand down his face. “Okay, look, I’m not calling about – about phone etiquette. I’m calling about Winn.”

“Oh, he’s not at the DEO tonight, he said he had important plans at home with someone called Netflix.”

“He must’ve cancelled those plans, then, because he’s with me right now,” James replied. Someone else could explain Netflix to Mon-El. “We were… out. For a drink. At a bar. And then we left the bar and were outside on the street, and an alien attacked Winn. He said it was a Liefderian.”

“Did the Liefderian manage to spray him?” Mon-El asked him.

“Yes?” James replied. He hadn’t been there, but presumably Winn’s comment about  the alien smelling nice was because of the spray. “It smelled good, according to Winn.”

“Yeah, they usually do. Hey, did the Liefderian also get you?”

“Nope. I, er, was out of its range.” James was pretty sure that Alex, Kara, or J’onn would’ve been asking questions by now about which bar they’d been at, or which street, or other details that would’ve meant a lot of bullshitting on the spot. “Winn has passed out.”

“Well, when he wakes up, you are in for a _bad_ night!” Mon-El said, and laughed.

James looked at Winn, trying to suppress his rising concern. “Bad how? Is Winn gonna die?”

“No, I meant ‘bad’ as in ‘good’!” Mon-El told him. “The dying is only if you don’t do it right.”

“Do what right?” James asked. There was a cure for whatever was going on. That was the best news he had so far.

“The sex,” Mon-El said.

James blinked, and looked away from Winn, staring at the computer screens instead. Sex?

“I’m assuming you know how to have sex,” Mon-El continued. “James? Are you still there? Wait, are you already having sex with Winn?”

“No!” he immediately exclaimed. “No! I mean, yes, I know how to have sex, and no, I’m not – he’s passed out!”

“Oh yeah, good point,” Mon-El replied, infuriatingly calm. “Wait for him to wake up, _then_ have sex with him.”

Oh, right, because Winn being unconscious was the biggest problem here. “Mon-El, what the hell is going on? What did the Liefderian do to him?” Then he remembered what Mon-El had said before mentioning sex. “Wait, Winn is gonna die if I don’t have sex with him?”

“Yes. You’ve got about… six hours, I think, from when he got sprayed with the Liefderian’s pheromones. They have a very powerful aphrodisiac effect on most species, including humans.” Mon-El sighed happily. “We used to have them over for parties on Daxam all the time. It was great.”

“You invited a species over that could kill you?” James asked, incredulous. That sounded like the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

“They couldn’t kill us!” Mon-El replied. “I mean, we only invited them over for parties where people wanted to have sex anyway. It made things more fun. Besides, Liefderians are a pretty peace-loving species on the whole, but I guess this one is an exception.”

He was never gonna understand Mon-El.  “Please tell me the DEO is close to tracking it down?”

“Oh, Kara and Alex are after it right now. I’m sure they’ll catch it tonight, don’t worry,” Mon-El replied. “You should probably worry more about Winn.”

Of course, Winn. Who had to have sex or he’d die. “He’s still passed out.” His chest rose and fell evenly, as if he was just asleep. “Are you sure that having sex with him is the only cure?”

“Well, there’s an antidote they’re working on here at the DEO, but they don’t have a lot of it and you’d have to bring Winn over here first,” Mon-El said. “Look, if you don’t want to have sex with Winn, I’ll do it. He’s a nice guy. Cute.”

“No!” He almost wished Mon-El was here so he could yell at him in person. Almost.

“You don’t think Winn is cute?”

“That’s not the point,” James replied. He glanced over at Winn. He had never thought much about Winn’s attractiveness, because thinking about colleagues like that never ended well. But yes, Winn was cute, in a dorky kind of way, with a very infectious smile, and James always felt safer with Winn watching his back. The guy was a genius, and he really had to stop putting himself down about not knowing how to fight or not being brave enough.

Okay, so maybe he had slightly thought about Winn’s attractiveness.

“It kind of is the point if you’re gonna have sex with him,” Mon-El said. “Seriously, tell me where you are and I’ll come over right now.”

“You’re not having sex with Winn!” James yelled. “I am!”

Wait.

“Okay, but if you have any trouble doing it right, you call me and let me know.” Mon-El had hung up before James could say anything else.

James sat there for a long moment, thinking about what he had just said. Was he really gonna have sex with Winn? He glanced at his friend again. The attractiveness was definitely not an issue, at least not for him, but how would Winn feel about it? Winn had never given any indication he was interested in guys, let alone in James.

The antidote at the DEO was not a good option either. They’d have to do too much explaining about what they’d been doing and why James was wearing his armour. And there’d be other victims who’d need the antidote more than Winn did, if what Mon-El said about the DEO not having a lot of it was right.

He’d talk to Winn about it when he woke up. That would be the right thing to do.

*

He had to carry Winn up to his apartment and was grateful he didn’t meet anyone on the way. Carrying a guy bridal style would definitely lead to gossip James didn’t want to deal with.

He put Winn down on his sofa, checking his pulse again before changing out of his Guardian armour and into a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

When he came back, Winn was finally moving and opened his eyes. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” James asked, sitting down next to Winn’s feet.

Winn smiled at him. “Awesome. Everything feels awesome.” He looked James up and down. “ _You_ are especially awesome.” Then he frowned. “Hey, you changed out of your Guardian outfit.”

James nodded, glad Winn was talking and mostly lucid. “Yeah, I figured I wouldn’t need to fight a lot of crime at my place.”

Winn looked around, as if he only now noticed his surroundings. “Huh. I walked here?”

“No, I had to carry you up. You were unconscious the entire time. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Winn pushed himself up to his elbows, and pouted. “No! First I miss you carrying me, and then I miss you getting changed? That is unfair. You should carry me again.”

Maybe lucid was an overstatement. James leaned in to press the back of his hand against Winn’s forehead, and Winn closed his eyes at the touch. His skin was still warm. “You are definitely not all right.” Was rambling and a fever the first symptoms of dying?

“Told you,” Winn said, lying back down when James pulled his hand back. “Hey, your ceiling is spinning.”

James sighed. This wasn’t good. He had to talk with Winn about what he – what they had to do, according to Mon-El. “Winn? Before you passed out, you mentioned reading about Liefderians in a DEO file.”

“Sure did!” Winn said, still staring at the ceiling. “They’re supposed to be nice.”

“Did you read about what happens when they spray you with their pheromones?” James asked. So far, what Winn said lined up with Mon-El’s information.

Winn nodded. “Liefderian pheromones have an aphrodisiac effect on anyone within a four feet radius,” he said, his tone more serious, clearly quoting the file. “Effects are immediate and will last six to eight hours, after which the target will die, unless successful intercourse has occurred before then. Successful intercourse will counteract the effects of the pheromones.” He blinked. “Oooh!” He looked at James, who was feeling as flustered as Winn looked.

“So, yeah,” James said, running his hands up and down his thighs. “That. I called Mon-El earlier and he, uhm, he said the same thing.”

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

“Does that mean we’re gonna –”

“I can take you to the DEO if –”

James ducked his head while Winn laughed. “I guess we’re gonna, yes,” he said. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. “Although Mon-El said the DEO was working on an antidote. They don’t have a lot of it, though, and I’m guessing you’re not the only one who got sprayed.” He glanced at Winn. “So I figured…”

“We should definitely have sex,” Winn immediately said. “Definitely. You and I. Sex.”

That was more enthusiastic than James had anticipated, but also a lot more coherent. Winn definitely sounded like he could think things through. Or was that the aphrodisiac talking? Would Winn have agreed this easily if it hadn’t been James, but someone else? What if Winn had been brought to the DEO? Would Mon-El have made the same offer he had made on the phone? Would Winn have accepted so happily?

 “James?” Winn asked, tilting his head. “We’re not having sex. I thought you would, like, carry me to your bed and ravish me.”

File that under Things He Had Never Expected To Hear From Winn. “What is it with you and being carried?” he asked, getting up. He was gonna do this. They were gonna do this.

A part of James was looking forward to this. He hadn’t been with a man since coming to National City, and the last time he had sex had been with Lucy. And then things had done south with Kara, and work had gotten busier, and he had started being the Guardian… but this was not how he had expected to end his dry spell.

“You carried me while I was unconscious, I _deserve_ to be carried while awake to appreciate it.” Winn held out his arms to James. “C’mon, Olsen.”

James snorted as he leaned down to pick Winn up. “Fine.” He grunted as Winn wrapped one arm around his neck.

“This is more like it,” Winn said, as James made his way across his apartment. “Mm, has anyone ever told you that you have nice arms? Really nice arms.”

“Not lately, no,” James replied. That had to be the alien aphrodisiac talking. He was pretty sure Winn had no opinions on his arms whatsoever. He dropped Winn on his bed, which let out a worrying creak.

Winn stretched out. “When does the ravishing start?”

James tilted his head. “Are you looking forward to this?”

“Well, yeah,” Winn replied, meeting James’ eyes. “Sex is awesome. You’re awesome. Sex with you is double awesome. Why’re you wearing a shirt? Why am _I_ wearing a shirt?” He immediately sat up and started struggling with his clothes.

James watched him for a few seconds. Winn was definitely not in his right mind. One moment he was able to quote DEO files, the next he was struggling with his sleeves. James knelt down on the bed, and helped Winn pull his shirt over his head. His hair was mussed and sticking out at odd angles, and James told himself that it did not look adorable.

“Your turn,” Winn declared, eyeing James and rubbing his hands.

James pulled his shirt over his head, and the happy noise from Winn was a nice ego boost. He threw the shirt on the floor. “So I guess –”

His suggestion that trousers were next was interrupted by Winn kissing him sloppily, one hand wrapped around the back of James’ neck. Okay, kissing he could definitely do. He cupped Winn’s face with his right hand, keeping Winn still as James deepened the kiss.

Winn moaned, his grip on James tightening as he moved to lie down.

James followed, still kissing Winn. He leaned on one elbow, letting his right hand wander down from Winn’s jaw down to his chest, down to his stomach. Winn wriggled closer, his breathing growing faster.

“James,” he muttered, his lips brushing against James’, “please.”

Oh God, he loved it when his partner begged. His hand moved further down, cupping Winn through his jeans, and Winn hissed, his hips rocking up.

Winn’s cock was hardening rapidly, and he get kept rocking, rubbing himself against James’ hand.

Maybe that would be good enough. He could give Winn a quick handjob, and Winn would go back to normal and not die.

It took some tugging to get Winn’s belt open, and then some more fiddling to open his buttons, but eventually Winn stopped kissing him long enough to help with his trousers.

James pulled them down his hips, along with Winn’s underwear. His cock was already fully hard, shining with pre-come.

His own cock hardened as well, but James ignored it. He had to give Winn a handjob, and things would be fine, and go back to normal.

He licked his hand before wrapping it around Winn’s shaft. It was hot under his touch, and Winn groaned when James started pumping his fist up and down. He kept his grip tight, the way he liked it when he was jerking off himself.

Winn’s hand was on James’ other arm, moving up and tugging James closer. James moved with him, kissing Winn again.

Winn was rocking his hips constantly now, his fingers digging into James’ skin. James kissed his jawline, down to his neck, and Winn let out soft moans with every breath. “Please,” he muttered, “James!”

James sped up his hand, hoping that Winn would come soon. How long after his orgasm would Winn be back to normal? Immediately, or would it take a while? Dammit, why hadn’t Mon-El told him?

Winn groaned underneath him, and then James felt his cock jerk in his hand as Winn came. “Ooh God, yes,” Winn managed. “Yes.”

James slowed his movements until Winn relaxed completely. He wiped his hand on the bedsheets, and noticed the streaks of come had mostly landed on Winn’s thighs. “Feeling better?” he asked, sitting up. Winn’s hand ran down James’ arm until it dropped on the bed.

Winn gave him a lazy smile. “Mmm, yes.” He stretched his arms over his head. “You’re awesome, James.”

“Thanks,” James said, smiling back and ignoring the ache in his groin. Winn was doing better. “You, er, want something to drink?”

“Just some water,” Winn said, turning over and snuggling into a pillow.

James nodded, and went to get two glasses. He was feeling pretty thirsty too.

*

When he returned, Winn had rolled onto his stomach and was humping the bed. James was tempted to watch for a little bit, but his common sense took over. “Winn?”

Winn turned to his side, and smiled at James. “You’re back,” he said. “Good. Great.” He rolled to his back, kicking off his trousers and underwear. “I missed you, James.”

James could tell, since Winn’s cock was fully hard again. “I got you some water.”

“Thanks,” Winn pushed himself up to take the glass, letting his fingers brush against James’. “You’re very good at seeing to my needs.”

There was something eerie about the way Winn stared at him, and James drank from his own glass, thinking about it.

The handjob obviously hadn’t worked. Winn was still suffering from the effects of the aphrodisiac, and somehow, he seemed to be worse.

“So, how’re you feeling?” he asked, feigning cheerfulness. He put his empty glass down on his bedside table, but kept a safe distance from Winn.

Winn finished his water too, and leaned forward to put his glass down next to James’. “I feel,” he said, never taking his eyes off James, “so unbelievably fucking horny.”

James gulped, ignoring the way Winn’s words affected his own cock. “Huh.”

Winn smiled, running one hand down his chest and wrapping it around his cock. He closed his eyes and groaned. “Mmm, feels so much better when you do it.” He gave James a half-lidded look. “Why don’t you come to bed again, James?”

He found himself taking one step towards the bed, then shook his head. No, Winn was getting worse, and James had to figure out what was going. “I, er, I have to get more water first!” he lied, and went back to the coffee table, where he had left his phone.

“Hey, it’s Mon-El, please leave a message!”

“The sex didn’t work,” he hissed, turning when he heard the bed creak. Was Winn coming in here?

“What do you mean? Did you do it wrong?”

“No! He had an orgasm!” James gestured vaguely. “You said sex would work. _Winn_ said sex would work. He’s acting weirder than before.”

“You must’ve done it wrong,” Mon-El said firmly. “Seriously, sex always sorts out the Liefderian pheromones. How is Winn?”

James heard another creak from the bed, then a moan. “I think he’s jerking off.”

“What? No, you have to stop him! That’ll only make him worse.” Mon-El sounded genuinely concerned now.

“Worse?”

“Yeah, worse. As in, he’ll die sooner if you don’t have sex with him!” Mon-El sighed. “I should never have let you deal with this by yourself. Look, I’ll come over, all right?”

“You are not coming over,” James immediately told him. “And I had sex with him. I gave him a handjob.”

Mon-El scoffed. “A handjob? You gave someone under the influence of Liefderian pheromones a handjob, and you think that’s supposed to solve it?”

“Handjobs count as sex,” James said. “Even if they’re not mutual.” He would’ve liked Winn to return the favour, but now did not seem like the right time.

“Not when Liefderian pheromones are involved! You just made it worse. There has to be an exchange of fluids.”

“We kissed.”

“Not _those_ fluids. Genital fluids. Humans have those too, right? I mean, I found some stuff on the Internet but Kara always says that you can’t trust everything you see on the Internet,” Mon-El said.

“She’s not wrong,” James muttered, trying to ignore the louder moans coming from Winn. His cock was hardening even further at the little whimpers. “Look, when you say ‘exchange genital fluids’, what exactly do you mean?” He wasn’t risking another misunderstanding.

Mon-El let out an unimpressed snort. “Are you _sure_ you know how sex works?”

“Yes!”

“You know, I’m not sure I believe you. I really think it’s best I come over, since you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Mon-El!” James shouted. “I am trying to save Winn’s life here and you are not helping!”

“Humans are so touchy,” Mon-El replied. “Fine. What I mean is that Winn has to exchange genital fluids with someone. Anal is most effective, but oral will work too.”

“Right, right,” James said, trying not to think about what kind of moans Winn would make during that. “So he has to… receive fluids from me, and I have get some of his?”

“That is what ‘exchange’ means, James,” Mon-El told him.

James was definitely gonna yell at Mon-El next time he was him. “How’s the hunt for the Liefderian going?”

“Oh, Kara got him like half an hour ago. He managed to spray twenty or so people. It’s a good thing you’ve got Winn, the DEO barely has enough antidote as it is,” Mon-El said.

“That’s great news,” James replied, feeling relief flood through him. The other victims would get the antidote, and National City was safe once again.

“Yeah. So you go and cure Winn,” Mon-El said, and James could picture the smirk the other man had on his face. “Have fun, James! Call me when you run into any more problems.”

“Good night, Mon-El.”

He hung up, feeling annoyed right until Winn moaned loudly again. Mon-El had said jerking off would make him worse. If one handjob could turn a coherent if preoccupied-with-sex Winn into sex-obsessed Winn, James didn’t want to see what was next.

He hurried back over to the bed. “Winn, I just – fuck.”

Winn was still lying on his bed, pumping his fist up and down. “James,” he moaned. “Finally.”

James hesitated before getting onto his bed. “Winn, you need to stop jerking off. Now.”

“Oh, bossy.” Winn smirked, but his hand didn’t stop moving. “I like it.”

James grabbed the wrist of the hand Winn was using for his jerking off, and pulled it away. “I mean it, Winn.”

Winn grinned. “Mmm, so did I…” He wrapped his other hand around his cock, and laughed when James grabbed that one too. “All right, James, now that you have me, what’re you gonna to me?”

James had some ideas. Anal was most effective, according to Mon-El, so that would be first. Fortunately, James had some lube in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, although he had no idea if Winn had ever had anal sex before. He eyed Winn, who was smiling suggestively and writhing underneath him.

That was not helping.

“Winn, have you ever been with a man before?”

Winn gave a shrug. “Once or twice.”

Oh, now he decided to play coy! “What did you do? Anal? Blowjobs?”

“Check and check!” Winn rose an eyebrow. “Why? Jealous?”

“Nah.” James sighed with relief, and let go of Winn’s wrists. “Just… making sure you know what you’re getting into.” He unbuckled his belt.

Winn watched every movement with riveted eyes. “Don’t you mean what _you’re_ getting into?” He smirked. “Because somehow I’m guessing you’ll be getting into me, not the other way around.”

James let out a laugh. If Winn was still making dumb jokes like that, he was clearly still in there somewhere. “You guessed right.”

“Do I win a prize?” Winn asked, one of his hands drifting down to his dick again. He groaned softly as he touched himself.

James got off the bed to let his trousers fall to the floor, then pulled down his boxers. “Got your eye on anything in particular?”

Winn actually licked his lips when he saw James’ cock, and sat up. “Oh yeah, you could say that...” He let go of his own cock, moving forward across the bed until he was right in front of James’ hard cock. He glanced up. “I did win, right?”

“Oh,  definitely,” James said, unable to resist the temptation any longer, and he moaned when Winn wrapped his lips around his cock. “Oh God!”

Winn took him deeper, wrapping his hand around the shaft, and moved back and forth.

James told himself that having Winn suck him off was good, because he needed to get his cock slick before fucking him, and it had nothing to do with how long it had been since he had had a blowjob, or how good Winn turned out to be at giving them.

Winn moved his hand, cupping and caressing James’ balls, and that had James pulling back. He was getting too close to coming, and he still needed to prepare Winn. “Okay, that’s enough for now,” he told Winn, who was looking disappointed.

Winn perked up when he noticed the bottle of lube James grabbed from his bottom drawer. “Oh, finally!” Winn exclaimed, lying down on the mattress and pulling up his knees. “C’mon, I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”

“You’ll have to wait a little bit,” James said, although by now he was definitely sharing Winn’s impatience. He had been dealing with a sex-happy Winn for most of the night, and had to be the sensible one who had to figure out both the problem and the solution. That was usually Winn’s job. When he slipped one lubed finger inside Winn’s ass, Winn barely even reacted. Two got him a reaction, a happy gasp, and three got him Winn moaning and pushing down and begging for more.

“Come ooon,” Winn moaned, grabbing the sheets underneath him. He was panting now. “Just fuck me, James. Please.”

Oh God, that sounded so good. He threw the bottle of lube aside, then sat between Winn’s spread knees. “You asked for it.” He moved closer, looking down to line up his cock with Winn’s ass.

“James, please, just fucking put it in already.”

James pushed forward slowly, watching Winn for any signs of pain or discomfort as the head of his cock breached Winn’s hole.

“Oh yeah, like that,” Winn whimpered, pushing down again.

James pressed his hand against Winn’s hipbone. “Stay still.”

“Mmm, bossy.” Winn grinned, which did nothing for James’ self-control.

James kept moving slowly, even though he wanted to thrust into that tight heat immediately. He had to think of Winn, who probably hadn’t done this in a while. Or, well, considering that James hadn’t even known about the ‘once or twice’, maybe he had.

He put the question out of his mind for now. It didn’t matter. He’d ask Winn about it when he wasn’t under the influence of alien pheromones.

Winn kept whimpering, urging James on. “You feel so fucking good,”  he moaned, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, so do you,” James replied, still focusing on going slow and letting Winn adjust to being filled. It felt amazing.

Eventually, he bottomed out, and he needed a moment to adjust his position. He leaned forward, letting go of Winn’s hipbone, and resting his hands on the sheets instead.

Winn must’ve realised James was fully inside of him, because he wrapped his thighs around James’ waist, pulling him closer. “You ready to fuck me now?”

James looked down at Winn. For how long had his pupils been that blown? “As ready as I’ll ever be.” His first few thrusts were slow and shallow, letting Winn get used to having a cock up his ass, but of course Winn was urging him on, demanding more.

“You’re a teasing bastard, Olsen,” Winn grunted, his hands running up and down James’ arms now. “Harder, come on!”

There was only so much James could take. His next thrust was deeper, and Winn gasped in pleasure. “Is that what you want?”

“Oh God, yes, please,” Winn managed. “Please.”

He sped up, fucking Winn hard and deep and oh yes, why hadn’t he done this earlier instead of giving Winn a handjob? This felt so much better, so much hotter.

Winn moaned with every thrust, his fingers digging into James’ arms.

James moved to rest on his elbows, kissing Winn’s cheek. They exchanged a sloppy kiss, one of Winn’s hands resting against the back of James’ head.

 He couldn’t entirely make out what Winn was muttering as he moaned. Sometimes he caught his own name, or a ‘please’, or an ‘oh God’, but mostly Winn just sounded desperate.

It was the alien pheromones, he told himself, and he was just helping Winn deal with them as best they could.

James kept thrusting harder and faster, feeling desperate to come himself. He needed to come before Winn did if the exchange was gonna work at all.

A few more thrusts, and Winn letting out a breathy ‘please’ was all it took, and James thrust deep inside of Winn as he came, groaning into Winn’s shoulder. God, he had needed that.

Winn was wriggling underneath him soon enough. “Please, James, don’t stop now!”

James pulled out of him slowly. “I’ll give you what you need, Winn,” he said, already moving down to the bed so he could give Winn a blowjob. He really hoped Mon-El was right, and that this was enough of a fluid exchange to counteract to alien pheromones.

Winn groaned in disappointment until he realised what James was about to do. Then he lay perfectly still, his head raised to watch James.

James focused on sucking Winn’s cock, on wrapping one hand around the base and keeping his tongue pressed against the shaft. He remembered how Winn had enjoyed the handjob, so he kept his grip tight and firm, and moved his head up and down swiftly.

Once Winn started thrusting up, James kept his head still, letting Winn set his own pace. Winn was whimpering now, his hands digging into James’ shoulders.

“Please, please, James, please,” Winn managed, his eyes screwed shut. Then, he thrust inside of James.

James winced at the sudden taste of come, but swallowed automatically. There were a few spurts of come, and then Winn relaxed completely.

James let Winn’s cock slide from his mouth, and wiped his face. He crawled across the bed, gently patting Winn’s cheek.

“Hey, you all right there?”  he asked.

Winn gave him a dreamy smile. “’m great,” he said. “So are you, James. You are so fucking awesome.” He started pulling on James’ arm. “C’mon, snuggle with me.”

James laughed as he got under the covers with Winn. This definitely seemed more like normal Winn. “I always thought you’d be a snuggler.”

“You guessed right,” Winn said, resting his head on James’ shoulder, and wrapping one arm around his waist. “Now shush, I wanna get some sleep.”

James wanted to get some sleep too, but he didn’t want to risk waking up with an angry or confused Winn in his bed. “Can you not fall asleep immediately though?”

“Why?” Winn asked, and there was a sulkiness to it that was definitely normal Winn.

“Uhm,” James said, staring at his ceiling, “maybe because you were dosed by alien pheromones and we had to have sex so you wouldn’t die? And I don’t want things to be weird in the morning.” Or for the rest of his life. He liked Winn. Really liked Winn.

Maybe slightly more than liked Winn.

Winn patted his chest. “No, I know. I’m feeling much better now. Just also super-tired. Look, I get it, you did what you had to, blah blah blah, all part of the job of being a vigilante hero, blah blah blah. I won’t be weird about it. Can we sleep now?”

“Sure,” James said, and somehow felt even worse after that bit of reassurance.

Having sex with people was definitely _not_ in the Guardian’s job description.

*

The next morning, James woke up alone, but to the noise of someone moving around in his apartment. He was immediately awake and sat up, and remembering the events from last night didn’t help.

At least Winn was still here.

James slid out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor, putting them on before leaving the bedroom. “Winn?”

Winn was in the kitchen, already dressed, and preparing coffee. He turned at James’ voice, and his cheeks turned red. “H-hey!” He gave James a nervous smile.

So much for things not being weird. James sighed. Well, better get straight to it, then. “So,” James said, “you’re still feeling better? Normal?”

“Uhm, yeah, I think so,” Winn replied, “I mean, I’ll probably have to get check-ups done at the DEO but, uhm, it seems that you, er, really helped me out there. Yeah.”

“That’s good to know,” James said. If Winn couldn’t do it, James would just be the casual one about this. “Look, last night was… last night. We can leave it there, no one’ll need to know. Well, except for Mon-El.”

Winn groaned. “Which means the entire DEO will know by now. Oh God, going to work is going to be so embarrassing.”

“I’m pretty sure Mon-El will make it clear you were the victim,” James said. Every conversation he had had with Mon-El had been excruciating, and he was pretty sure Mon-El had told plenty of DEO people about them, especially how James had failed to help Winn at first. “The victim of my terrible sex skills.”

That made Winn splutter indignantly. “Your sex skills were not terrible!” He froze. “I mean. Uhm.” He eyed James. “There is no good way out of that one, is there?”

James laughed. “Thanks.” He crossed his arms. “But seriously, I’m pretty sure my reputation is more damaged at the DEO’s than yours.”

“Maybe.” Winn looked away from him to pour coffee into two mugs. He slid one across the counter towards James. “But seriously, thank you for, y’know, helping out. I was really out of it last night.”

“For the entire night?” James thought there had been some glimpses of normal Winn, at least.

“It was kinda like being drunk,” Winn said, looking thoughtful. “You know, when dumb things seem like great ideas? And I was just feeling ridiculously horny. So obviously coming onto you seemed like an awesome idea.” He shook his head.

“Whereas normally, coming onto me is a dumb idea.” At least they were able to talk without getting flustered. That was good.

“Oh please,” Winn scoffed. “Coming onto you is normal!” He gestured at James. “Look at you!” He took a sip from his coffee, and glared at James. “And,” he added, “you’re really nice. Which is just unfair.”

“Is it, now?” James teased, leaning against the counter.

Winn nodded. “You can’t be ridiculously hot and ridiculously nice, it’s one or the other,” he said, then seemed to realise what he had said. “Uhm.” His eyes grew wide as he looked at James.

James heart was speeding up, and he was starting to feel nervous. This was good. Winn seemed to be into him, even without alien pheromones. How the hell hadn’t he realised that he had been into Winn before all this? Had he been so focused on being the Guardian and Catco?

Well, burying himself in his work instead of dealing with his own issues wasn’t exactly unusual for him.

“You think I’m ridiculously nice?” he asked, moving closer.

Winn stared at him. “Yes?” He was clutching the mug tight.

“And hot?” Moving closer again.

Winn snorted. “Anyone with _eyes_ thinks you’re hot, James.”

They were definitely getting somewhere. He shrugged. “Hey, you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Winn’s mouth dropped at that. “I am not – you do not – I am not cute!”

“I think you are.” He took a sip from his coffee, and watched Winn think things over.

“You wanna do this again,” Winn said, and he sounded surprised. “The sex. You wanna do that again. With me.”

“If you want to, yes,” James replied. “I never really – first you were a colleague, and I never think about colleagues like that, because that never ends well, and then we started working together on the Guardian project, and I just…” He shrugged again. “I never thought about you like that, until last night.”

“Huh,” Winn said. “Huh. Well, you have been pretty busy.”

He had. He still didn’t know how he managed to combine Catco with being the Guardian sometimes. “Way too busy, I guess.”

Winn put his mug down on the counter, and stepped closer to James. “So clearly,” he said, “you need to relax.”

James smiled down at him, pressing his arm against Winn’s. “Looks like. Any suggestions?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few,” Winn replied, grinning back.

James was glad they were finally on the same page. “Would any of those suggestions involve a bed?” Afterwards, they could talk about more serious things, like dating or what to tell their friends.

“In fact, most of them do!”

They left their mugs on the counter, and coffee eventually turned cold.


End file.
